


Transition 变迁

by Cynthia_zh



Series: Human Remains [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_zh/pseuds/Cynthia_zh
Summary: Mycroft在这世界上最喜欢的一件东西将被迁到另一个房间去了——就是让伦敦自然历史博物馆引以为傲的梁龙，Dippy。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254006) by [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins). 



> 字数：约2.1k  
> 原作者的话以后补充~

Mycroft一手拿着酒杯，盯着对面的墙看，脸上是那副表情。目光中透露出惊惧张皇，双唇紧闭——这通常意味着他这天过得很糟。他在一遍遍思索自己还能怎样做，以及这次有多少性命归在他的名下。

Greg早明白不该过问。他只是去坐在沙发上，整个人躺平。当他们的其中一只猫咪，Mulder*，踩着他走过时，他微笑起来，伸出手去摸了摸她柔软的毛。她几乎是不可苟同地瞥了他一眼，继续走去，直到抵达Mycroft那儿。她跳上椅子的扶手。

Mycroft瞄到了她，翻了个白眼，然后拿起酒杯啜了一口。但他也没能抵挡伸出手挠挠她下巴的冲动。Greg暗笑，探身去拿桌上的酒杯和书。

“你一定无法想象今天发生了什么。”Mycroft说。

Greg朝他皱了皱眉，然后小心翼翼地重新陷回沙发。他很长一段时间里都没指望Mycroft会谈论他的一天，可能甚至从来没指望过。他习惯了如此，也早已接受。“我想也是。”Greg特意斟酌了一下用词。

“你知道我是自然历史博物馆的董事会成员吗？”

“额，不。事实上，我并不知道是这样。”

“啊，那好吧。总之我是。”

Greg笑了。“说不上是意料之外，”他说，示意书架上的化石。这是Mycroft从中国出差回来带的，他要摆在家里Greg也没什么异议。

“这是个礼物。”Mycroft嘟囔道。

Greg咧嘴笑道，“嗯，明白。”

“这只是个菊石，又不稀有。你在Harrods就能买到了。”

“信你。”Greg说，Mycroft还能谈论他的化石，那他心情应该不会太差，Greg好容易松了口气。“不管怎样。继续吧，今天发生了什么会让我不可置信的事？”

“我们召开了一个会议。日程上有若干事项，而我呢，并没有事先审阅过文件。真是个错误。”

Greg还在笑着。“然后呢？”

“他们投了票，并通过了——七比一通过——将Dippy迁址的决定。”

Greg眨了眨眼。他认识Dippy。他只跟Mycroft一起去过自然历史博物馆两次。一次是好久之前，他们刚确认了关系的时候。好吧，总之是他们第一次在一起的时候。第二次则是刚过去的圣诞节前的一场募款晚宴。Dippy的存在让中庭熠熠生辉，他的长颈和尾巴能伸到游客的头顶。“Dippy。”

“没错，就是辛采大厅*里的梁龙骨架复制品。”

Greg笑着回答：“嗯，我记得Dippy。他们要把他搬走？”

“是的。他从1979年开始就在那里了。不过他的年纪比这年份大多了，当然，最早在1905年出展。”Mycroft叹了口气，喝光他的葡萄酒，这时Mulder已经在他大腿上躺得舒舒服服的了。

“那……他们打算把他放到哪儿？”

“他是要退役了。他们也不清楚接下来怎么处置。可能会巡回展览。结局大概是在恐龙馆终其天年……”

“但这不一样。”

Mycroft点了点头。“我无法组织处语言描述我第一次见到他时的场景。”

Greg发了一小会儿呆，然后站起来去厨房拿酒。他为Mycroft斟上，这瓶尽了，所以他走回厨房为自己重新拿了一瓶。他回来的时候俯下身吻了吻Mycroft的头顶，接着在他脚边坐下。“我想我能理解一点，”Greg开口，“我见到他时都是个成年人了，可还是被震撼得不轻。”

Mycroft点头，他轻轻揉着Mulder的脑袋。Greg看见她开心地抖了一下，然后闭上眼睛满足地呼噜着。“Scully*去哪儿了？”

“我上次见她的时候在床上睡得可香呢。”

Mycroft开口，“他们打算用一头蓝鲸取代Dippy的位置，它从1891年起就属于博物馆的藏品了。而且这就是真的骨架，不是复制品。但无论如何，都不一样了。”

“是啊。不一样了，我知道。”

“当我在……当我在美国待过一段时间之后第一次回英格兰时我再去过那儿。我去了博物馆，那段日子不太好过，因为Sherlock还有……其他的一些事务。Dippy是唯一一件唤起我怀旧情绪的东西。”Greg向他微笑，伸出手去轻抚他的膝盖。Mycroft用手掌覆盖住Greg的手背，低头朝他笑着。“我真希望能够跟你描述我第一次见他的场景是怎样的。我可以讲清这所博物馆的历史，Dippy的历史，告诉你他有多少块骨骼，以及……关于他的一切。但我想不出怎样告诉你，那幅景象对于八岁的我而言是多么宏伟。那是在1979年，Greg。他入驻的那年，我第一次见到他。自那之后，当我需要避身之处，他一直都在。在博物馆里，在我脑海里。”

Greg点点头，与他手指相扣。“我知道。”

“蓝鲸看起来一定雄伟极了。我想到时候会有几百个跟我当时差不多年纪的孩子对此无比惊奇。但我不觉得人们对它会有像对Dippy类似的情感了。”

“我们只是得到另一个房间去看Dippy了，”Greg说，“或者在他巡展的时候跟踪他。”

Mycroft笑出声来，这阵动作吓得Mulder跳下他的腿。Greg起身，膝盖骨咯嘣响时呲了呲牙。他伸出一只手，Mycroft搭上他，由他把他拉出椅子。Greg领他走到沙发，坐下时用一只手臂揽住Mycroft的肩膀。Mycroft把头靠在Greg的肩上。

“我投了赞成票。”几分钟后，Mycroft说道。

Greg缩回身子盯着他看。“什么？我以为你说投票结果是七比一？”

“没错。但我不是那个一票。不。这整个博物馆的每个角落都有进化的佐证。你必须适应，要不就被淘汰。没有别的选项。我不反对现代化。”

Greg朝他微笑，在他额头上落下一个吻。“Dippy什么时候搬走？”

“得到2017年。还有好多时间能过这个坎。”

Greg笑了。“那很好啊。”

Mycroft点点头，表示赞同。“但依然，这令人很不习惯。在我所认知的一切中，Dippy是恒常的。他一直都在那儿。经年有一些小改动，但……总体上，他一直没变过。当你意识到自己以为永远不会改变的东西……并不是如此，这让人觉得奇怪。”

“嗯，这点我很能理解啊。”Greg轻声说，“但你知道，某些改变也有益呢。”

Mycroft微笑起来，倾身向前，引Greg尝到一个温柔的吻。“是，”他耳语道。“是啊，我想我赞成这点。”

Greg露齿而笑，将他拉近。Mycroft跟他娓娓讲起Dippy的历史。Greg阖上眼睛。他哪怕一秒都不感到无趣，尽管知道自己之前已经听他说过几次。

**Author's Note:**

> *Mulder and Scully: Greg给猫咪起的名字。出自X档案。  
> *辛采大厅：伦敦自然历史博物馆，原中央大厅。
> 
> 碎碎念：在正式开始译HR和CF前先拿可爱的小短片练个手w 这里是凌晨啦 晚安2017.2.7


End file.
